


Tweets and Texts

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Instagram, Modern, Silly, Snapchat, Social Media, Texting, Tweeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of silly little one shots featuring Jem and Isabelle exchanging texts and tweets and just being bros in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweets and Texts

“How do I hashtag again?” Jem asked as he looked at his cell phone.

Tessa chuckled and leaned over his shoulder. “Oh, no you are not.”

“Not what?” He asked innocently.

“You are not sending another silly picture of you and Church to Isabelle Lightwood.”

“But she enjoys them. And anyway, it’s not to her, it’s to all my fellows.”

“I believe they are called followers, my dear. And you are not Tweeting that selfie.”

“You sound so adorable when you use the modern slang. Tell me how to hashtag.” He waved his phone. “You were the one who introduced me to Twitter in the first place. Why are you so upset?”

“I’m not upset.” She took the phone from him and patiently showed him how to perform the requested task. “Isabelle always responds to you.”

“Does it make you jealous?” He draped an arm across her shoulders. “Because there is only one beautiful woman for me and her name isn’t Isabelle. Theresa has a much more beautiful sound to my ears and on my tongue.” He kissed her cheek.

She giggled. “Selfie Tweeted.”

“Good. Now give me that back there’s another I want to send.”

“What?” She looked at him questioningly.

He held up the phone as he pressed his lips to hers. He smiled as he pulled away. “Let me see if I remember how to do that silly hashtagging.”

* * *

Isabelle picked up her phone when it went off. She opened the picture of Jem and Church with many hashtags, “#thechurchcat #selfie #mygirlgriendiswritingthis #sheisthegreatest”

“That hot bastard.” She grumbled as she clicked the favorite and retweet buttons.

“Zachariah?” Alec looked over her shoulder. “Damn! We need to get that Hot Silent Brothers Calendar made.”

“I know. Oh, there’s another one.” She opened it. “Oh, Tessa. They are so cute.”

“The most beautiful woman on earth? No filter? What does that mean?”

“What does what mean?” Isabelle typed out a reply, “You are just too cute! If Church was in the picture, I’d die.”

“No filter. For what? And what is with the number sign?”

“It’s a hashtag. Has Magnus taught you nothing useful?” She rolled her eyes.

“He teaches me plenty of useful things, but I daren’t speak of them to my innocent baby sister.”

“Ha! Shows what you know.” She typed out a text. “what r u thinking showing all that adorableness in 2 tweets b2b!”

Jem replied, “Just you wait, Isabelle, there is far more where those came from. Church and I are planning something…”

“This should be promising. I’ll wait with bated breath. Lol”

Alec shook his head. “Should Miss Gray and Simon be worried?”

“Her name is Tessa and she’s cool.”

Her brother chuckled and shook his head again. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
